starfinderknightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pact Worlds System
This article covers the solar system. For the governmental entity, see Pact Worlds. The Pact Worlds system (also known as the Golarion system) refers to the solar system that formerly contained the forgottenplanet Golarion, and whose current planets comprise the interplanetary organization known as the Pact Worlds. It contains one star, 10 planets, two prominent space stations, and an asteroid belt.1[2 Planets : See also: Category:Pact Worlds system/Planets A structure on the planet Eox. Planets in the Pact Worlds system, in order from nearest to furthest from the sun: * Aballon13 * Castrovel23 * Akiton23 * Verces13 * Eox213 * Triaxus43 * Liavara13 * Bretheda13 * Apostae43 * Aucturn43 Former planets * Golarion, between Castrovel and Akiton in the orbit now occupied by Absalom Station. Golarion disappeared during the mysterious period of blank history known as the Gap.213 * Damiar and Iovo, the planets that formed the asteroid belt called the Diaspora, between Verces and Eox.5 Space stations and other permanent superstructures * Absalom Station, which includes people from or who can trace their origins to the missing planet, Golarion213 * The Idari, a Kasathan generation starship, orbiting the sun between Verces and the Diaspora.3 Economy Most of the planets in the Pact Worlds system (with the exception of parts of Verces and Aballon that have achieved post-scarcity), maintain a capitalist economy. This system is encouraged by the Church of Abadar, and on most worlds people still must work for a living. The standard of living varies quite considerably from place to place. The government of Absalom Station makes sure that no sentient inhabitants go hungry, while on Apostae, conditions close to slavery still exist.6 Culture Most of the Pact Worlds system's inhabitants have learned to live in a fragile state of equilibrium with the hundreds, if not thousands, of different cultures and races found throughout the system. The majority realizes that imposing one's own system of beliefs and morals on a wholly alien species is pointless, and are content to live and let live.6 Religion Religion is one of the few common denominators among the races of the system, as almost everyone is concerned with the ultimate destination of their soul, and most Pact Worlds congregations live in relative harmony with one another.6 References show/hide # ↑ Jump up to:1.0 1.1 1.2 1.3 1.4 1.5 1.6 1.7 Matt Miller. (December 9, 2016). Top of the Table: The Starfinder Interview, Page 2, Game Informer. # ↑ Jump up to:2.0 2.1 2.2 2.3 2.4 2.5 Charlie Hall. (November 17, 2016). Starfinder hopes to do for space opera what D&D has done for fantasy, Polygon. # ↑ Jump up to:3.00 3.01 3.02 3.03 3.04 3.05 3.06 3.07 3.08 3.09 3.10 3.11 3.12 Logan Bonner et al. (2017). Starfinder Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook, p. 432-433. Paizo Inc. ISBN 978-1-60125-956-1 # ↑ Jump up to:4.0 4.1 4.2 Jason Keeley, Amanda Hamon Kunz, Owen K.C. Stephens, Rob McCreary. (January 11, 2017). Starfinder Q&A (1:30:00), Twitch. # Jump up↑ # ↑ Jump up to:6.0 6.1 6.2 Logan Bonner et al. (2017). Starfinder Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook, p. 431. Paizo Inc. ISBN 978-1-60125-956-1 |}